


"I wish we could stay like this forever."

by Honey_Deerling



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Lloyd Garmadon, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lloyd needs a hug, M/M, how tf are these not???? tags?????, how tf is that not a tag yet, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Deerling/pseuds/Honey_Deerling
Summary: "I wish we could stay like this forever."Kai almost doesn't hear Lloyd's whisper over the humming fan across the room.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Kudos: 65





	"I wish we could stay like this forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note this takes place in the movie Ninjago verse, and i do not in any way ship Lloyd and Kai in the tv show.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

Kai almost doesn't hear Lloyd's whisper over the humming fan across the room.

"Me too," Kai says, taking his hand from Lloyd's waist to comb it through his pale ruffled hair. "Are you alright?" Kai normally wouldn't even try to bring up the subject of Lloyd's father, purely because of how angry it makes Lloyd.

Lloyd stiffens a bit under Kai's hands, but he doesn't start ranting angrily. Kai turns his head a bit to watch Lloyd's eyes trace the railings of the bunkbeds Kai's mother still refuses to get rid of. He doesn't say anything at all.

"Hey," Kai said softly, gently turning Lloyd's head so their eyes met. "Talk to me, Lloyd, please." 

Lloyd exhales forcefully through his nose and glances away. Lloyd's green eyes drift back to Kai a few minutes later, and Lloyd finally speaks again.

"I'm... fine," Lloyd says quietly, moving closer to Kai so he can press his face into Kai's chest. He mumbles something else.

"Today was pretty bad," Kai says, resting his head on Lloyd's. "You're allowed to say you're angry, Lloyd."

Lloyd sighs and pulls back a bit to look at Kai. "It's not just that I'm angry.." he said quietly. "I'm also... really, really sad." Lloyd shakes his head and pushes closer to Kai again. "Sorry," Lloyd mutters.

"You don't have to be sorry," Kai said, kissing Lloyd's forehead. "I understand, Lloyd."

Lloyd sighs softly, swallowing before he talks. "Can we just.. not talk about it right now?" He asks, his voice cracking a little.

Kai nods, pulling Lloyd closer and kissing his forehead again. "Okay," he agrees, even if he knows they're going to have to talk about this later, and that he's going to have to have a very serious discussion with Lloyd about how feeling sad about his father is fine. But for now, he and Lloyd both just lay in the bed, listening to the humming of the fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, pretty short, but I just wanted to write something short because I'm working on a much longer piece along with these smaller ones!
> 
> and, hey, if you have a fandom that's underappreciated, comment it and maybe I'll add my own work to it~ (if i know it)


End file.
